If an operational amplifier is operated without negative feedback, then a comparator is obtained. Because of the generally high gain of operational amplifiers, an operational amplifier that is configured as a comparator is suitable for comparing two voltages with high precision. A comparator maps an analog input signal into a digital (binary) output signal. Comparators are used, for example, in the evaluation of sensor signals.
Sensors that use comparators are employed in a wide range of technological applications including automotive, industrial and consumer applications. These applications need sensors that operate reliably according to specified performance characteristics. For this reason, sensors are calibrated to offset deviations in sensor performance, such as those due to comparator offset voltages, to help ensure that measurements are performed accurately.